A Whole New World: Season 3
by kdanielle123
Summary: Kate tried to save Dean from selling his soul but was unable. Now, she only has a year left with her best friend before he goes to Hell. Trigger Warning: Sexual Harrassment, Unconsensual Touching, and Drug Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! We are back for season 3! Season 2 kind of ended on a cliffhanger, so I knew I needed to update as soon as possible. If you're wondering why Kate didn't know who Loki was, her knowledge of Supernatural only goes to season 11. There's sort of a reason for it, but mainly I started writing this during season 11. So, she doesn't know who Loki is and how awful this guy is. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

WARNING: SEXUAL HARASSMENT AND RAPE (just touching but still nonconsensual touching)

Stuck

"So, sweets how did you get mixed up with a guy like Gabriel?" Loki asked putting an arm around my shoulders. We were sitting in a semi-secluded lounge area of the party.

"He's, uh, my guardian angel, so I wouldn't try anything." I say trying to be more confident.

"Why? We're just having fun sweets. Gabe knows I mean you no harm." He rubs my arm, and I tense up. "You look good enough to eat sweets." He leans over and starts sniffing and licking my exposed neck. A tear escapes my eye.

"Gabe, I really want to go." I pray to him.

"Come on, cupcake. Just stay for a little longer." Gabriel says back.

"Loki is making me extremely uncomfortable." I say trying to just get out of this situation.

"Hold on." Loki continues with his weird licking, when I notice his hand moving towards my chest. My eyes go wide as I realize he's about to actually rape me. "What's going on here?" I hear the wonderful voice of Gabriel say. Loki sits back up and puts his hand that was about to touch my chest down.

"Just having some fun, Gabriel." Loki says.

"There's some chocolate cake at the sweets table, cupcake." Gabe says ignoring his friend.

"That sounds great." I say trying to get up and go with Gabriel.

"I'll get you a slice sweets." Loki says pulling me back down as he gets up.

"She has legs." Gabe says.

"Oh, I know." Loki says eyeing me again. "But, I'm a gentleman, so I'll go grab her a slice." Loki leaves.

"Gabe, I really want to go home. You can come back, but I don't want to be here anymore." I say trying to cover myself again feeling weirder with being around Gabe dressed like this, but he's the one who put me in this.

"Alright, cupcake. I'll take you back." He grabs my hand and teleports me back to the bunker. "I set you up in the bedroom you woke up in this morning. There's plenty of flannel in there so don't worry." He says letting out a small chuckle. I don't feel like smiling though.

"Thanks." I say heading towards the bedrooms.

"I'm sorry, cupcake. Loki has a dress code for these parties. I didn't know that he was going to do that."

"It's fine. Just go have fun." I say not turning around. I hear the flapping of wings soon after and the tears start flowing. I can't believe he had taken me there like that.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! I do wanna warn you guys. There will be harder subjects like this in future chapters. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THE CHAPTER. I will tag every chapter that has any sort of trigger warning in the beginning. It will be your responsibility after that to decide whether or not you want to read said chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	2. We need to talk

Hey guys! I am back! This chapter isn't going to be as adult as last chapter was. I will say this though: I do have plans for more darker scenes in the future. Yes, I will put a warning at the beginning of every chapter. Anyways, I'm listening to the Final Scene from Sweeney Todd. Enjoy the chapter!

We need to talk

Gabriel finally came home at 4 in the morning. I wasn't able to sleep at all since the party.

"Hey, cupcake. What are you doing up?" He asks slightly slurred.

"Couldn't sleep." I say going back to the book I was reading on angels.

"Are you okay?" He asks sitting across from me.

"Not really Gabe."

"I talked to Loki. He didn't mean to freak you out that much." I shook my head. That is a huge lie.

"I don't believe that."

"Come on, cupcake." I ignore him. "Well, you need sleep, so come on." He says coming over to me.

"No, Gabe." I whine.

"I can do this the easy way or just make you sleep." I didn't say anything but let him lead me to the bedroom. "We'll go somewhere fun tomorrow, cupcake. Wherever you want to go, we'll go." I nod my head as he lays me down on my bed. "Now get some sleep, cupcake." I could feel my eyes drooping as soon as he laid me down. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I manage out before I fall asleep. The nightmares came back though. Sam dying. Dean making a deal. Loki touching me. Loki being able to go farther than he did. Before I knew it, I was being shaken awake.

"Cupcake wake up." Gabe was saying as I woke up. Tears were flowing down my face. Gabe gets in bed with me and pulls me into his chest. "Shhhhh. It's okay cupcake. I'm here." I calmed down after a while, but I didn't want to move. Gabe is the only comfort I'm going to be having for a while, so I guess I'm going to have to get used to it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can't you read minds." I asked. He chuckled.

"I already know what you were having nightmares about, but I thought it was better for people to talk about their nightmares." I shook my head. "The boys are fine by the way since you're worried about them."

"I miss them, and Dean's dying in a year. I want to be there for him."

"You're safer here. Can't let you go do something stupid that I'll have to fix."

"Gabe can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I rolled my eyes. "But yes of course you can."

"Why am I here in this world?"

"Dad didn't explain it to me when he assigned you to me. He gave me a date to go get you and that was that. You are meant for great things cupcake, and that's all I know."

"If I can't even keep my friends from dying, how am I supposed to be something great?"

"You can't save everyone cupcake."

"But I can save some of friends right?"

"Cupcake, I know you know the future because of that show you watched, but changing the past doesn't change the future. If you mess with destiny, it's not going to be pretty."

"Can you read my mind about the show?"

"I can only access the memories you made in this universe. It's like the memories before here don't even exist."

"But I still remember everything from the other universe."

"Dad must've put a wall up around those memories so nothing gets accessed."

"I guess that makes sense." We didn't say anything for a while. "Why can I read Enochian. I have never tried to study it before."

"You're a prophet."

"What?" I ask sitting up.

"Why do you think I'm your guardian angel cupcake? Dad only makes us archangels guardian angels of prophets."

"Am I-"

"No you're not dying." He says getting serious.

"There's at least two more prophets I know of that show up in Supernatural. There's only one prophet at a time."

"Cupcake, you are special. The normal rules of being a prophecy don't apply to you."

"Except for being able to read Enochian and having an archangel for a guardian angel." I didn't say anything. "I'm here for the long haul cupcake."

"What am I supposed to do? God hasn't spoken to me or anything."

"You'll figure it out."

"You know."

"What? No."

"Gabe tell me."

"I didn't hear any prophecy." My eyes go wide. "Shit."

"There's a prophecy!" Suddenly his fingers are on my forehead, and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! Another chapter in the books! I have finally decided on how this story is going to end! It's not for a very long time, but I know where this story is going. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a favorite, follow, or review. I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	3. Care for a Dance?

Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! So fun news! I am going to Celeb Fan Fest this week! It'll be a great time, and I can't wait to go. I'm meeting Anthony Mackie, while my friend I'm going with is meeting Jermey Renner. I hope to see Jason Mamoa as well. Anyways, I'm listening to If I Ruled the World by Big Time Rush. Enjoy the chapter!

Trigger Warnings: Nonconsensual touching, Almost Rape, and blood.

Fancy a Dance?

"I would love to go to a ball someday." I said as me and Gabriel watch Cinderella. We were binging all the Disney movies. Gabe quirked an eyebrow at me. "It's dumb I know, but I'd like to do something like that just once." He looks to be in thought for a moment. "Gabe?"

"There's one happening in Paris." He snapped his fingers and suddenly there's two pieces of paper on my lap. "And there's our invites."

"I'm going to sound very cliché, but I'm a hunter and I own zero dresses for something like this." He snaps again and suddenly we're in a dress shop...a really fancy one at that.

"Anything you want."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's not like we're actually going to pay for it." I shooshed him so the people work here don't get the wrong idea. He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about anything. Just consider me your fairy godmother."

"Would you like some fairy wings to go with that?"

"You do realize I have real wings."

"Then we can just get some feather paint."

"That's not happening. Plus you can't see them anyways."

"That's not true."

"What?"

"I can see your wings. I've always been able to see your wings."

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"It never came up." I went over to the ballgowns.

"I recommend this one." A lady says coming over and pulling a dress off a rack nearby. "It fits people of your size perfectly and comes in a variety of colors. The dress in question was light pink with a halter top with sequins covering the top part and a flowy skirt. I took the dress from her and held it up to my body.

"What do you think Gabe?" I ask turning around to him.

"You're really going for the princess look aren't you cupcake?" I gave him a look. "Won't know till you try it on."

"You right." I say as I take the dress to one of the dressing rooms. I put it on and looked in the mirror. Dang I did look good. The dress was really long though, but that doesn't surprise me. I'm pretty short.

"You gonna come out cupcake?" I opened the door and stepped out. Gabe whistled. "You look good enough to eat."

"The only problem I have is the length. If I'm going to be dancing with my prince, I don't want to be tripping all over myself." Gabe snapped his fingers and suddenly the dress was shorter.

"Better?"

"Much."

"So what do you think?" The lady from earlier asks.

"I'll take it." I said doing a twirl.

"Great. I'll meet you up at the register." I went back into the dressing room and changed. I was almost skipping up to the register I was so excited about this. Gabe was already up there and flirting with one of the girls. I rolled my eyes and put the dress up on the register. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Oh no. He's just a friend. Our parents are forcing us to go to the dance together."

"Too bad. You two seem pretty cute together." I laughed and shook my head. That's not happening. "Anyways, that'll be six hundred and ninety six dollars and twelve cents." I turned to Gabe.

"Gabe you have the money." He whispers something in the girl's ear that she laughs at. I roll my eyes, but Gabe does come over after that.

"Here's the card." He says handing it over to the lady. She finishes the transaction, and we're out soon after. "Let's get you home, so you can get ready for the ball princess." I smile as he teleports us back to the bunker. "Need anything else?"

"If you know how to do hair, that would be great. I was terrible at doing hair before I became a hunter." He snaps his fingers and my hair is done up into a bun. "I might need some makeup as well." He rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers again.

"Anything else princess?"

"A coach made from a pumpkin?"

"We're going to Paris. We can't drive to Paris."

"It could be a flying pumpkin coach."

"Funny but no can do princess."

"Dragon?"

"Tempting but no. We gotta go if we're going to make it."

"I haven't-" He snapped his fingers, and I was fully dressed with the dress and a pair of heels. Hopefully I won't be doing any running tonight.

"Let's go." He snaps his fingers and suddenly we're standing outside a mansion. He had changed into a tux and slicked back his hair. He offers his arm, which I take partly because I didn't want to fall. He leads us into a huge ballroom full of rich people. There's a band playing some soft music at the back of the room, and there's a giant bar on one side of the room. "Alright, go find your prince cupcake." He says looking off to one side. I followed his line of sight and saw that he was staring at a woman. Of course he already found someone. Next thing I know I'm by myself. I walk around a little before someone finally asks me to dance. I agree because the guy's pretty cute. He reminds me of Dean but with blonde hair. He was really sweet and offered to get me a drink after that dance. I took a seat at a table and waited for Chris to come back with our drinks. I was messing around with my phone when I heard someone take a seat in front of me.

"Hey you're-" My eyes go wide. It's Loki. Gabe was wearing a normal black tux earlier.

"Hey sweet cheeks. I was surprised to see you here."

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the party. You know I like to party." He stands up and comes over to me with a hand outstretched. "Care to dance?"

"No thank you. I was talking with someone."

"You mean that guy?" I turn my head and see Chris talking to another girl. "Come on one dance. I insist." He says before dragging me out to the dance floor. I almost faceplanted from the heels I was wearing, but Loki caught me. It started off innocent, but Loki's hand started going lower and lower from the middle of my back till he was groping my ass. "What do you say we find an empty room in this mansion." I felt myself following him even though I had no control of what I was doing. I wanted to run and get out, but Loki was having none of that. He may be able to control my body, but he couldn't control my mind. So, I started praying. Anyone I could think of that might help. Castiel. Hannah. Naomi. At this point, I didn't care who was going to save me. I just wanted someone. Loki led us to a room in the back of the mansion that had a huge bed in the middle of it. "I know you're a virgin, so I'll take this nice and slow." He says shoving me unto the bed. He materializes some rope and ties me to it. "I want you to feel every bit of this." I finally had control of my body again, but I was still tied up with nothing to cut the ropes. "Scream all you want sweet cheeks. No one can hear you."

"Except for me of course." I heard a voice with a French accent say. Was that?

"Who the hell are you?" Loki asks. He moves out of the way, and I'm able to see my savior.

"Her saving grace of course." Balthazar says. "Heard it on the angel radio, and since my idiot not dead brother is busy getting it on, I felt inclined to help."

"You know about Gabe?" I ask.

"Of course I do cher."

"This doesn't concern you Balthazar."

"See I was already at this party and was getting pretty bored. Saving a damsel in distress sounded a lot more fun." Another set of footsteps come towards us.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asks.

"Your brother here stopped all the fun, Gabe. I was going to show your little friend a good time." Loki says.

"You prayed to other angels?" Gabe asks turning to me.

"You were preoccupied. Someone had to be out there. Turns out Balthazar was at the party." The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"I think we need to talk Gabriel." Loki says.

"Fine." The two of them left. Balthazar comes over to me and snaps the binding off of me. "Let me heal that for you." He says grabbing my arm.

"What?"

"You're bleeding. Have you been so out of it that you didn't notice your wrist is bleeding?" I looked down and noticed there was a small cut on my arm. I guess the ropes dug into my wrist.

"I guess the ropes did that." He just hummed.

"Alright ready to go back out there?"

"I'm really not wanting to go back out there right now. Loki could still be out there."

"One dance with me?" I looked at him confused. "You deserve to dance with one person who isn't going to well..."

"Thanks Balth."

"No problem." He snaps his fingers, and we're out on the dance floor. One dance later, and we still hadn't seen Gabriel or Loki.

"I hate to ask you this, but can you take me home?" He snaps his fingers again, and we're back at the bunker.

"Thanks so much for everything Balth."

"Someone's got to protect the prophet since Gabriel is doing a banged up job of it." I let out a laugh.

"Go enjoy the party Balth. I'm fine." He snaps his fingers but left a bottle of wine. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. After pouring me a generous glass of wine, I grabbed my laptop and started watching Grey's Anatomy. Hunting doesn't seem to allow you to catch up on shows. After watching a couple of episodes, I found myself just staring at the pink dress hanging up on my door. I'm definitely not wearing that dress ever again. That's when an idea strikes me. I grab the dress and run out of the bunker. There was still some firewood from when we had a bonfire the other night so I tossed the dress on the wood. I pull out the box of matches I had grabbed on the way out and set that dress ablaze. Such a shame a beautiful dress had to end like this.

"What the hell are you doing." I hear Gabe says behind me.

"Burning the memories."

"Why?"

"Why?" I ask turning to him. "I was nearly raped! And where were you? Eye banging a slut!

"I thought you were a hunter! You're supposed to be able to take care of yourself!"

"Hunters prepare! A hunter is no good if they aren't prepared! And it's not like I could just bring a weapon and kill a god in the middle of a ball! Especially one who could control me." We stood there staring at each other for a while as the nightmare dress burns behind us. "Do you have anything else to say?" He said nothing. "Balthazar!" I heard some grumbling beside me.

"I can't keep doing your job Gabe." Balthazar says.

"Take me to the Winchesters."

"I'm not your slave angel."

"Do this, and I swear I'll leave you alone."

"Fine. Leave. Get yourself killed. See if I care." Gabe says snapping away. The fire behind us is gone leaving only a small part of the fabric left behind and some ash. I picked up the fabric and finally let the tears flow.

"I'm not good with comforting people."

"Can you just take me to the Winchesters?" He puts a hand on my shoulder, and we're off. I'm standing at the pathway up to Bobby's house. When I turn to thank Balthazar, he's already gone. I sigh and make the trek up to the old familiar home. I probably look like a mess. I put the piece of fabric in my back pocket as I knock on the door. The door opens, and it's Sam. "Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me. It's a long story. Where have you been?" Sam asks getting angry.

"I couldn't stand losing you. I needed some time to grieve."

"Dean sold his soul."

"What?" I ask faking surprise.

"He sold his soul to bring me back."

"He didn't." Sam gestured to himself.

"So we have ten years."

"Actually one." I hear the voice of Dean say. He looks like a train wreck even less so than the man who was dead.

"So where does that leave us?" There was silence for a moment.

"You owe me a pie." Dean says. I let out a small chuckle. "You look like Hell."

"I feel like it."

"I think the three of us have a lot of work to do in a year."

To Be Continued...

There you go guys! Our girl Kate is back with the boys and met yet another angel. What's going to happen now? We only have a year left with Dean. Well, you'll just have to wait and see. We won't be having more triggering scenes for a while. Loki is going to be staying away for a while. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	4. Sin City Part 1

Hey guys! I am back with another chapter of A Whole New World! We have made it through the rough parts...for now. Let's just sit back and enjoy these lighter times before everything goes back to depressing and awful. The hardest thing was to figure out where Kate was going to show back up because she's been gone a little bit, but I did figure it out eventually. I've missed writing not depressing as all get out chapters, so here we go. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Trigger Warning: There is a suicide in this episode, but since the boys don't see said suicide, it is not described in this chapter. It is mentioned throughout the episode though.

Sin City Part 1

It took a few days, but the boys finally accepted my excuse of mourning Sam. They probably suspect something more happened, but they also realized I am not going to be talking about it. The boys have already rubbed off of me. Season three and I'm already keeping secrets...well I am already doing that, but that doesn't count! Currently, we're fixing up the colt to try and save Dean. Even though I fully know Dean is going to Hell, I have to make it seem like I don't know that for certain.

"Hey." Sam says walking into Bobby's office where me and Dean are making bullets, and Bobby is working on the Colt.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asks.

"Might've found some omens in Ohio. Dry lightning, barometric-pressure drop..."

"Well, that's thrilling." Dean says.

"Plus, some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out. Might be demonic omens."

"Or it could just be a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker."

"Yeah, but it's our best lead since Lincoln."

"Where in Ohio?"

"Elizabethville. It's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt."

"There's got to be a demon or two in South Beach." I let out a laugh.

"Sorry, Hef. Maybe next time. How's it going, Bobby?"

"Slow." Bobby says.

"Eh, I tell you, it's a little sad seeing the Colt like that." Dean says.

"Well, the only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick."

"So what makes it tick?" I ask. Bobby gives me this look. I raise my hands in surrender.

"So, if we really want to go check out these omens in Ohio..." He pauses. "You think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?" Dean asks. Bobby looks at him like he grew two heads.

"Well, it won't kill demons by then, but I can promise you it'll kill you." Bobby says.

"All right, come on, we're wasting the daylight. You coming Kate?" I hadn't been on a hunt since I got back. I've been trying to help Bobby any way I could.

"Yeah, I need to get out and do something." I say stretching my legs. "Don't miss me too much Bobby." I say.

"I'll try not to." We start to leave. "Hey! You guys run into anything...anything...you call me."

"Will do Bobby." I say as we head out. I go up to the room I've been staying in and grab my duffle bag that's already filled with everything I need. I've been needing a hunt for a while now, but the boys have only just come back to Bobby's. Within ten minutes, we're in the Impala heading off to Ohio. We get to Ohio in the early evening and check in with the first motel we find.

"Get dressed. We're going as insurance company people today." Dean says. I go into the bathroom to do my thing while the boys get dressed. I used to dress around them if I wasn't getting naked, and sometimes even getting naked around them. But since Loki, I can't do it. I know they would never do that to me, but it feels wrong. Hopefully they won't notice too much. I also apply more foundation to cover up the bags under my eyes. Another thing since Loki is that I haven't slept much. I change into my outfit, fix myself, and head out. Sam was the only one in the room when I come out.

"Dean's in the car already." I nod and grab my id as I walk out the door. Sam puts his hand on my back, and I tense up. Sam seems to notice my body language and moves his hand. I jump inside Baby and instantly feel so much better. Baby just has that affect on me. Once I'm in, Dean turns towards me.

"All prettied up Kate?" He asks in his joking tone. I nod my head not really feeling like talking. Why can't I just feel normal again? I'm with the boys. They're not going to let Loki anywhere near me. Dean narrows his eyes and turns back around. The boys are definitely catching on now. Just gotta smile and push through. Sam gets in and we're off. We pull up to the church where the boy committed suicide and find the priest of the church. I kind of hope I have a moment to talk to Chuck. He won't do anything but just talking will make me feel better. Dean and Sam do their bit introducing us to Father Gil, while I stand off and pretend to take notes on a clipboard.

"There's not much left for the insurance company. It was a suicide. I saw it myself." Father Gil says.

"Well, this shouldn't take long then." Dean says. Father Gil sighs.

"That's where Andy did it. It's the first time I'd seen him in weeks. He used to come in every Sunday."

"When did he stop?" Sam asks.

"Probably about...two months ago? Right around the time everything else started to change."

"Change how?" I ask.

"Oh, let's just say this used to be a town...you could be proud of. People...cared about each other. Andy sang in the choir, and then one day, he just...wasn't Andy anymore. It was like he was..."

"Possessed?"

"You could say that. Gambled away his money, cheated on his wife, destroyed his business. Yes, like a switch had flipped." Definitely sounds like a demon.

"Father, did you know the man who killed those folks in the hobby shop?" Sam asks.

"Sure, Tony Perkins."

"Tony Perkins."

"Good man."

"Would you say that his personality suddenly changed one day, too?"

"I never thought about it that way, but...yes, about the same time as Andy, about two months ago."

"Well, thank you, Father. Appreciate your time." Dean says. The boys start to leave, but I stay behind.

"You boys stay behind. I want to do something first." I say.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks. They definitely look like they want to stay and try and fix whatever I decided to stay behind for.

"I'm sure." The boys leave.

"Are you in need of talking to a priest."

"No offense, but when I was more religious than I am now, I was a Protestant." I was trying not to be rude, but I didn't want to talk to any person about this, especially a stranger.

"Sometimes talking to someone can be very useful."

"I thought that was the point in talking to God? He's the one that'll listen."

"A comforting physical presence sometimes helps people."

"I wouldn't mind having someone pray with me." I say sitting down.

"That I can do." He sits in the pew in front of me. "Our father who is in heaven. Hallowed be thy name..." I block him out as I start my own prayer to Chuck.

"Hey Chuck. I don't know if you even care. You probably don't, but I hope you care about the person you brought over here. I'm here for a reason, and you haven't told me why. I thought you would give me some kind of clue. At the very least tell me I'm a prophet. Some kind of direction would be great right now." I finish praying. I look around and see nothing different. The priest is still praying the Lord's Prayer in front of me. When he finishes, he looks up at me.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit."

"Well, I'm here to ten most nights. If you would like to try talking to a priest, I'd be happy to listen." I shake the man's hand.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Father Gil."

"My pleasure miss. Have a wonderful day." I walk out of the church and get back in the Impala.

"I didn't know you were religious Kate." Dean says when I get in.

"I used to be, and I just wanted to get something off my chest."

"You can always talk to us. You know that right?" Sam asks turning to me.

"I know, but I'm not ready to talk about it aloud."

"You need to talk about it sometime, sweetheart."

"I know but just not yet."

To Be Continued...

I really thought this was going to be happier. It's continuing to be sad. I'm sorry guys. This is actually more realistic I think. I swear we'll get to less triggering chapters sometime soon. I didn't really plan this trigger warning chapter. This time it wasn't my fault. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	5. Goodbye

p style="text-align: left;"Wow can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm honestly tired of this site. I'm not tired of fanfiction. I'm still writing that, but like no one cares on this website anymore. I would get reviews pretty much every chapter. At least one. The one was always enough because I knew someone cared and wanted me to know. I barely use this website for reading and if I'm reading something its an old favorite of mine. So I'm moving to AO3. Its been a difficult choice, and I feel like I'm betraying my best friend, but like I said. I can't take the silence on this website anymore. I don't post often because no one seems to want it, and it doesn't feel right anymore. I'm not deleting any of my stories. But this is the end of the line for me. Goodbye friends and goodbye fanfiction./p 


End file.
